The Children
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Sequel to 'Friends or Family, Friendship or Fiances' All about WillDjaq and RobinMarian's children and how they find their lives as outlaws.
1. Our Children!

**This is the sequel to 'Friends or Family, Friendship or Fiancés?' Hope you enjoy it.**

The Children.

Part 1 – Our Children!

They had been in Scarborough with there two year old children for hours, but as Marian, Robin, Will and Djaq headed back they still felt as if they should have stayed longer. They knew that the children would know who their parents really were but wouldn't they grow up to love the family they were staying with, may be more than their real parents? Would they forgive them when they were older for not keeping them in the forest?

**Ten Years Later.**

Both children were twelve and looking forward to seeing their Aunts Marian and Djaq and Uncles Will and Robin. The two siblings had just had baths for the visitors, but Dan didn't understand why, they lived in the forest, they wouldn't care about hygiene.

"Hello." Marian and Djaq smiled as she came in and hugged their brother and Robin and Will gave their sister a small pat on the back before they all sat down at the table.

"Thank you for making us this meal." Marian said politely.

"You gave us the money for it," Mark, their father, laughed.

"We should be thanking you; in fact we are thanking you!" Mary, their mother, thanked cheerily.

"What have you been doing lately? Sword fighting? Archery? Will, have you been practicing fighting with your axe?" Dan asked, eager to hear about the outlaws adventures.

"Well we stole the money from the tax collections from everywhere north of here as the cart came through Nottingham and…"

"Robin, please don't encourage them." Mary begged with her eyes.

Robins eyes suddenly went cold, "We should talk."

"Dan, Freya, we need to talk to your parents, could you go upstairs for a minute?" Djaq asked kindly.

The children nodded, stopping as soon as they reached the top of the stairs ready to listen.

"They're our children; you can't stop us telling them things." Robin hissed.

Dan and Freya looked at each other in amazement, rushing back down the stairs they both shouted, "What?"


	2. The Truth

Part 2 – The Truth.

The adults went silent, looking uncomfortable as the children stared at them in confusion.

"Well?" Freya shouted, "Are you going to tell us the truth or not?"

"Freya, darling…" Marian walked forwards, putting out her arms.

"You're my mother, why did you send me here?" Freya screamed at her.

"We had to, we couldn't keep a baby in the forest, let alone two and…"

"So Dan really is my brother?" Freya asked hopefully.

They shook their heads, "Dan is our child." Will answered quietly gesturing to him and Djaq.

"Wow." Dan's eyes were shinning with excitement and sadness, "But why di you tell us?"

"We were going to, but we thought if you were younger and knew they were you're parents you may have wanted to go and stay with them, the forest is no place for a child," Mark explained.

"That wasn't your decision!" Dan shouted, "We're still children now, but we're old enough to make our own decisions, you weren't going to tell us though, were you?"

"I was just about to say we should tell you," Robin said quietly, "We're sorry, but you can probably come and stay with us in a year's time."

"No Robin, it's not safe." Djaq interrupted.

"But you're not coming along when we break into the castle or do anything dangerous, no-one must know you're our children else they would hurt you to get at us." Robin explained his rules.

"So we're gonna be stuck at camp the whole time?" Freya stuck out her bottom lip, ready to sulk.

"No, you can come on our rounds to the villages, but no sneaking off on your own," Robin told them firmly.

"I don't know why your telling them this now, they'll have forgotten it all by next year," Mary gave a nervous laugh.

"Can't we go with them now?" Dan asked, "Please."

The two children stared at the adults longingly, begging with their eyes.

"Fine you can go," Mary agreed, sniffing "But you'll have to come back an visit."

And with that the children packed and said their goodbyes, to excited to think about how dangerous life as an outlaw would be.


	3. Stir Crazy

**This chapter is only short, just to fill the gap between the last part and the action scene coming up. Please R&R.**

Part 3 – Stir Crazy!

After a week at the camp the two children were already comfortable enough with their parents and their friends to chat, or in this case, snap at them.

"You'll catch a cold," Djaq insisted, forcing the small coat onto Dan's shoulders.

"I don't care!" Dan snapped at her, throwing it off himself.

"We've been stuck in this camp constantly since we've got here, we're going stir crazy!" Freya exclaimed.

"Sorry for being careful and overprotective, but you're parents have only just taken you in, they were bound to be," Much folded his arms, looking away angrily.

"Look we're sorry, it's not my choice for you Dan but Freya, Marian and I have decided you are capable enough to come with me on one of my missions, just me and you, think of it as father and daughter bonding time.

The whole camp gave Robin a weird look before Dan moaned, "But I want to go, that's so unfair, Will you take me somewhere."

"Errrr…" Will looked unsure, searching Djaq's worried face until she nodded, "Ok, we'll go with Robin and Freya."

"When?" Dan asked glaring at him father.

"Now," Robin answered cheerily.

"Now?" the children exclaimed looking slightly scared.

Robin nodded and he and Will began to head out of camp, hoping the children would be too scared to come. No such luck, either they were very confident or didn't want to show their fear, watching Freya's hands tremble, Robin guessed it was the second option.

"You don't have to come," Robin told them matter-of-factly.

"We do, we need to show you how good we are at fighting," Dan smiled innocently, "Can we have a sword each incase we get in trouble."

"Nope," Robin laughed at Will's immediate answer, "You'll be with one of us at all times so you won't need one anyway."

"Yeah what do you think your mothers would say if we brought you home with no arms or legs because you had accidentally cut them off with the swords you couldn't control?" Robin joked.

Dan and Freya giggled, more relaxed as they kicked the leaves along the forest floor.


	4. The Castle

Part 4 – The Castle.

"We're going to sneak in and get some grain," Robin whispered, "may be then you'll understand how dangerous this is and why we don't want you coming with us!"

"Whatever you say father," Freya sighed, hiding behind Robin as they put their hoods up and walked through the court yard silencing two guards and getting into their uniforms.

"What about us?" Dan asked a little too loudly.

"We are taking you to the dungeons," Robin grinned behind his helmet, "But when we get back don't tell your mothers, they might not be very happy."

Grabbing their own child they began to drag them across the courtyard, while the children cried out for help and played along with the charade.

"What you doing?" a large guard grunted as they approached the stairs.

"Two for dungeons," Robin answered.

"Insulting the Sheriff they was," Will explained in a heavy accent.

"In you go," The guard said and they walked in, hoping their luck would last.

**Sorry that chapter was REALLY short, but I'm a bit caught up in writing my other ****fic**** and just thought I should quickly update this on. Please review!**


	5. Dungeons

Part 5 – Dungeons.

Dragging Freya and Dan across the castle, towards the dungeons, Will and Robin thought quickly, if they met a guard outside the dungeons they would have to put them in their, if not there plan would proceed without an incident.

"Young 'uns for dungeons?" A heavily armored guard came up tot hem, and Robin cursed under his breath.

"Yep," Robin passed over Freya who looked terrified, Will followed suit, glaring at Robin, but knowing they couldn't let there cover down.

The guard took the two children down towards the dungeons while Robin and Will waited until he was out of earshot.

"How could you!" Will half shouted, pushing Robin up against the wall, his breath harsh and uneven, "They're children!"

"Calm down Will," Robin attempted to push Will out of the way but the young father wouldn't budge, "I have a plan."

Will continued to glare until Robin gave in, "Well half a plan."

"We can't let the Sheriff know they're our children, so, I'm going to go to Guy's room, attack him, that'll distract most people and the guards will come and try and catch me, that'll leave most of the way clear for you, get them back to the forest, I'll be there a little after you, with the money," Robin said as he watched Will's face drop.

"No way Robin, you'll get…" But Will never finished his sentence, as a guard passed Will backed away from Robin, allowing him the room he needed to run.

Will groaned, couldn't he could have just changed the plan?


	6. He's Been Caught

Part 6 – He's Been Caught.

Robin ran towards Guy's room in the castle, hoping that his enemy was there. He burst into the room with an almighty crash, causing Gisborne to jump a foot into the air.

"What do you want Hood," he snarled.

"The money," Robin smiled.

"What money?" Guy looked panicked that Robin knew about the gold from Winchester.

Robin was suddenly hit by a wave of guilt, he'd lied to his child, telling them they were coming in to get grain, he should have told them about the gold, they needed to be fully informed.

A guard suddenly came through the door to see Guy and Robin, standing at opposite sides of the room, swords drawn and began to shout, "Hood is in the castle!"

At least fifty guards came to Guy's aid in an instant and Robin cursed over and over again, backing away as they advanced on him.

"I'm going to have fun torturing you," Guy whispered, smiling as the guards gave him a final punch in the face and he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will heard the guards running from all directions as the guard shouted that Hood was in the castle. He jumped through the door as soon as a guard ran through to help, silencing the man with his axe.

"Father!" Dan cried happily as Will gave the jailer a wack across a back of the head and he fell to the ground.

"Will, where's father?" Freya asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Will said, not looking her in the eye, "We need to go, now."

Will grabbed the keys and unlocked their cell, ignoring the other prisoners pleas, and they ran quickly through the guard deserted corridors, not stopping until the made it out of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at camp, gasping for breath, but didn't stop, Freya began to shout urgently at the other members of the gang.

"He's been caught, Will didn't save him, what if they torture him, or kill him, get up, get up, get up! We need to save him!"

"Shhhh Freya dear, where's Robin Will?" Marian put her arm around Freya and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm the young child.

"He's been caught, I'm so sorry," Will apologized, tears appearing in his eyes.


	7. The Dogs

Part 7 – The Dogs.

Robin was dumped unceremoniously in a cell, while they waited for the Sheriff to arrive.

"The great Robin Hood," Guy hissed, walking towards his enemy, "Kicked to death by Sir Guy of Gisborne."

Guy tripped Robin so he fell flat on his face, unable to move his tied arms from behind him. The outlaws looked up, everything had gone fuzzy, and there was one Guy, then three and then four. Millions of jailers standing in the background, sneering in delight.

"We've got Hood, we've got Hood!" The Sheriff said in a sing-song voice as he bounced into the dungeons.

"Yes my Lord," Guy agreed, smiling.

"Well Gisborne, you caught him, you decide his punishment, but don't take all day," The Sheriff smiled, ready to watch the torture begin.

"Fetch the huntsman," Guy ordered a nearby guard, "Tell them to search for outlaws in the woods, tell them to bring anyone and everyone they find, alive or dead."

The guard nodded, leaving swiftly.

Guy aimed a quick kick at Robin stomach, making him groan in pain, before sneering, "This is going to be fun."

Back in the forest a light breeze fluttered through the camp as they began to make arrangements.

"Dan, Freya, stay here, Will, Allan and Much you go into the castle, while Djaq, John and I distract the guards, got it?" Marian asked.

The two children nodded, shaking with fear while the adults looked grimly determined.

Barking filled the otherwise silent forest, and the gang went into panic mode, splitting suddenly and dragging Dan and Freya with them.

Marian, now on her own, fled desperately from the two dogs close on her tail, unsure whether they would just catch her, or kill her. Neither would be her best option so she kept running.

She thought she'd seen Much take Freya, but could she be sure? Should she go back and check? She couldn't leave her to die.

Her mind made up, Marian turned, jut to be knocked over by an angry dog. It's owner, called off the dog before guards began to close in, surrounding her.

She turned, desperately looking for a way out, and then a fist hit her face, blackness closed in before she could move another muscle.

Allan, John and Dan ran as quickly as they could, Dan falling behind.

"Get on my shoulders," John called to the child, stopping for a moment.

Dan looked skeptical but upon hearing a loud back from his left he knew he had no other option and climbed onto the strong man's back.

They made good progress for a while, until a pack of the hunters camp out in front of them, making John stop with such force that Dan fell off him backwards.

A foreign man, with a pit bull terrier, grabbed the boy, holding a sword to his throat.

"Come without a fuss, or else."

John and Allan gave in at once, knowing Will and Djaq would never forgive them if they let there old son get killed to keep themselves alive.

Will was caught soon after, a dog from the hunt party that John, Allan and Dan had been caught by, found him hiding in the bushes. The outlaws shared scared looks, but said nothing, not knowing what they had got themselves in for.


	8. The Hanging

Chapter 8 – The Hanging

Djaq, Much and Freya were the only group not to be followed, they stopped as soon as they could no longer hear barking, fearing for the others lives.

"We've got to get into the castle, we need Robin," Much said anxiously.

"And if the others have been caught, that's where they'll be," Djaq said firmly.

"I'm scared, and hungry," Freya moaned.

"Anyone would think she was your daughter Much," Djaq joked as they began to creep in the direction of Nottingham.

XXXX

In the dark and damp dungeons of Nottingham castle the half conscious Robin only just noticed half of his gang being thrown into the cell beside him. Guy had been sneering at him and kicking him for hours now and he was sure that Guy would have to leave soon.

"I'll be back Hood, don't worry," Guy hissed, leaving the dungeons.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before the Jailer went to check on the other prisoners and Robin shuffled towards the others and began their whispered conversation.

"Master, are you ok?" Much asked softly.

Robin just shrugged, watching his friend's faces slowly some into focus.

Marian's tear stained face searched Robin's eyes cautiously as he began to speak, "Where are the others?"

"We don't know," She answered truthfully, "But they can't have been caught."

Robin quickly turned his head as Vaysey and Guy re-entered the dungeon, Guy tactfully avoiding Marian's eyes.

"I hope you're ready to die Hood, because today is your day!" Guy snarled, nodding to his nearest guard to bring Robin, "Oh and bring his friends," Guy added smiling.

XXXX

Within five minutes a huge crowd had gathered, all hoping to see another great escape from the great Robin Hood. Robin however, was shaking with fear. He'd always thought he'd get out of these sorts of things, live, be able to laugh about it later with the gang. But not this time, something in his gut told him that this was the end and he found he didn't mind, as long as the others kept fighting, his only regrets would be never getting to know Freya particularly well and not being able to start a family with Marian.

As he was lead down towards the noose, which was swinging lightly in the cool breeze, he could see Will struggling against the guards and trying to catch Robin's eye, Much, Djaq and Freya, hidden in the crowd but un-miss able to a man who was taking his last breaths.

Absolute silence enclosed the courtyard as the noosed was placed over Robin's neck and everyone listened to the Sheriff's announcement, glaring at him.

Robin looked at each of his friend while the Sheriff rambled on, taking in every tiny piece of their appearance before he would be forced to leave them.

Will, brave and strong, fighting for his country, his family and his friends, still struggling against his guard, trying desperately to think of a way out.

Allan, standing still and solemn, awaiting a plan to form in his head.

Little John, silent but strong, he could have saved them all if he hadn't been surrounded by five guards

Marian, tears rolling down her beautiful and pale face, grief filling her eyes.

Freya, his beautiful and strong daughter, so bright like her mother.

And Much, faithful and loving until the end, he would mss them all, so very much.

As the stool was kicked from under his feet the breath was pressed right out of his lungs, blackness overcame him and he slowly drifted away.


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9 – I Love You.

The whole courtyard watched Robin's limp body swinging in the breeze, shock covering their faces. The great Robin Hood, dead. His life gone, the first man to give up his position to help the poor, deceased.

Woman held their hands over their children's eyes, shielding them from the death of their savoir while Djaq and Much were unsure what to do about Freya. She just stood and stared, tears rolling slowly down her face.

Marian sobbed, a fiery strength of grief overcoming her as she tripped over the guard who was holding her. And the other outlaws followed suit, even little Dan escaping by himself. John, after a nod from Marian, ran to grab Robin's lifeless body as they madly fought their way out through the crowd.

Will parried blows to the left, Allan o the right, Marian and John held Robin above the crowd, who were all parting respectfully. Djaq, Much and Freya joined them at the gate before the broken hearted outlaws began to run towards the forest.

XXXX

John lay Robin on his makeshift bed back at camp and the outlaws stepped back for Marian and Freya to get through, everyone's eyes streaming with tears.

"Robin, Robin," Marian sobbed over his chest, "I love you, come back, please!"

"Father," Freya said softly, "Why did this have to happen, why!?"

Suddenly Freya became angry, banging Robin's chest and screaming at him, "Your being selfish, leave me and mother here, without you, we're going to miss you so much! Come back…"

Marian threw her arms around her daughter, and both girls cried into the others shoulders, while the other outlaws watched Robin, as though willing him to breathe.

A light breeze whistled through the camp, but no one noticed, they were all staring at the broken family as Marian began to speak, "Can we have some time on our own with him?" she asked, gesturing to Freya.

The others nodded, leaving camp at once, unsure of where to go.

"I love you Robin," Marian whispered, placing a long kiss on his cold lips.

"I love you too," Robin whispered back, coughing.

"Father!" Freya shouted, throwing her arms around him before Marian could speak.

The outlaws rushed in to see Robin being hugged to death by his over enthusiastic daughter.

Laughter overcame their tears as the outlaws watched their leaders chest rise and fall as he took in air.

"Freya, I think you saved his life," Djaq began, "When you hit his chest you must have triggered his heart."

But Freya didn't are, she was sobbing into her fathers cold shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, looking her in the eye.

"It's just…father?" Freya's voice rose as his eyes fluttered closed and his arms went limp.

"He's unconscious!" Djaq cried, running quickly to her medicine cabinet, "We need to get him conscious within the next ten minutes or…"

Djaq trailed off, watching Freya's eye's beg her to save her father.


	10. The Funeral Of A Friend And A Father

**This is the last chapter in this story, hope you enjoyed it.**

Chapter 10 – The Funeral Of A Friend And A Father.

Djaq grabbed many different liquids and poured them down Robin's neck. Hitting his stomach desperately trying to get him conscious again.

"He's not going to make it is he?" Freya whispered, sobbing onto Marian's shoulder.

"Don't give up hope darling," Marian told her softly, trying to stay strong.

"Father!" Freya began to scream, "Wake up!"

Djaq quickly felt his wrist, searching for a non-existent pulse, he was ice cold and no breath passed his lips. Djaq bowed her head sadly, and the gang backed away to give the family some space.

"Robin!" Marian whispered, her voice rising to a wail, "Robin, Robin, Robin! I love you!"

Freya flopped onto her fathers chest, taking in his scent, the smell of cooked rabbit and mud which she had come to love, as she had her father.

"Dad?" Freya asked softly, "Please come back."

Tears poured down each of the outlaws faces as Little John silently left the camp.

"This can't be happening!" Freya screamed, running out of the camp.

"I'll get her," Much said reassuringly to Marian, who sat back down beside Robin.

XXXX

Much followed Freya deep into the forest until the little girl collapsed onto the forest floor and began to sob.

"I know you're here," She told Much softly as he approached, "Why won't you leave me be?"

"Because you're my best friends daughter, I'm going to miss him too," Much said, a tear rolling slowly down his left cheek, "I know what you're going through."

"How, how do you know? He was only your friend, not your father!" Freya screamed at Much, her voice breaking as the grief dug at her heart.

She began to hit the forest floor with her fist and screamed, "Why! Why, why, why!"

"Freya," Much said softly, placing and arm around the sobbing child, "My father was shot, when I was only seven, I do understand what you're going through."

Freya looked up into the mans grey eyes, seeing the sadness deep inside them before she flung her arms around him and he rocked her to and fro, waiting for her crying to subside.

XXXX

Later that day Freya and Much returned to camp, the girl joining her mother, whose face was pale, but ready, for the evening ahead.

Little John had built a grave under an old oak deep within Sherwood, somewhere they would be able to visit him whenever they pleased.

John began to lay the limp, cold body own into the grave, all the outlaws bowed there heads as the small thump indicated there leader had reached his final destination and then John began to cover over the grave, tears leaving clean tracks down his otherwise dirty face.

"We are Robin Hood," John said softly, stepping back.

"We are Robin Hood," The others murmured before turning away from their leader, their hero and their friend.


End file.
